


上司

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 㚻一发完Dirty Word





	上司

放置在沙发一边的橘黄色LED台灯照明着偌大的房间，让每一处角落都被覆上了一层暖黄的滤镜。紧挨光源的半边沙发就仿佛一个舞台，聚光灯下，仰面而躺的男人便是全场的焦点。漂亮的脸上，眯起的双眼有些失焦，眼眶里被圈住的泪水倒映出碎散的灯光，仿佛有星屑呼之欲出，压弯的眼尾处带着些湿润。翕张的嘴里不断溢出破碎的呻吟，每个音节都沾染着少许哭腔，又有些抑制不住的欢愉。笔直纤细的腿被一双带着薄茧的手牢牢箍着，用力处留下了清晰的红痕，小腿则无力地垂在半空，脚趾蜷缩。那双手在主人进行到尽兴之处，又稍稍用力把身下之人的双腿掰得更开了一些，被撑得毫无褶皱的穴口一览无余，随着快速的抽插，口边泛红的嫩肉不停收缩翻出，圈住粗大的茎身。正在奋力挺动胯部的男人身处于弱光里，看不太清面容上的表情，只不过能从粗重的喘息和舌头舔过嘴唇发出的水声来判断，男人正在享受着下半身运动带来快感。随着剧烈的动作，被汗水打湿的身体在朦胧的光中忽明忽暗，薄韧的皮肤透出肌肉的每一下运动。被重力牵拉的汗珠不受控制地顺着肌理滚落，停留在了腰腹，大腿，还有的则直接没入了耻毛。电视机里正播放着时下热播的电视剧，散射的荧光混合着温和的柔光，越过茶几，在这两具热切宣泄情欲的躯体上投映出不断变幻的模糊色块。  
然而不过就在片刻以前，客厅里都还是另一番平常的光景。在两人难得都不用工作的日子，高瀚宇盘腿窝陷在沙发内，大方享受着被恋人照顾的悠闲假期。季肖冰的新戏已经在电视台开始播出，微博上也有不小力度的宣传。手里的遥控器不由自主切换到了那个频道，高瀚宇美其名曰为了虚心学习，然而不过才十分钟，就开始喋喋不休吐槽起剧里角色的服装：  
“我去，哪个有品位的设计师会穿出polo衫加西装这种搭配。”  
“我要是顾客我都不敢找这种穿衣审美的设计师做高定。”  
“紫色格子西装真是让人无力吐槽，到底哪个鬼才想出来的主意。”  
听着玻璃门外的絮絮叨叨，正在厨房里切水果的季肖冰心生些许好笑。冲洗完沾染果汁的刀刃，往嘴里塞了一块果肉，季肖冰端着果盘悠哉地迈着步伐往客厅方向踱，一边还口齿不清地解释着：“服装也不是我能决定的。不过这样的穿着我觉得还挺好的，没衬衫领带那么拘束。”高瀚宇白了一眼一屁股坐在自己旁边的人，略长的头发一股脑儿地往后梳，套着一件洗得有些发皱的老头衫外加一条棉质睡裤，决定选择性忽略他的发言。两个人腿挨着腿，偌大的沙发，就这么紧靠在彼此身边。高瀚宇的心思并不全在电视机屏幕上，倒是季肖冰自己看得十分认真，时而还会对自己的表演做出言语上的反省。  
“这女主什么眼光，居然无视司澄的邀请。”高瀚宇忽然嘟囔了这么一句，似是不满意女主的选择，也像是为恋人出演的角色而抱不平。  
“剧本就这么写的嘛，毕竟是男配。”季肖冰倒是毫不在意地又往嘴里塞了块水果。  
“要我我就选司澄。”继续嘟嘟囔囔。  
“是是是，你眼光好。”拍了拍身边人的大腿，以示赞同。  
“那是，也不看看谁的对象。”得到夸奖的某人骄傲地往身旁瞧了一眼并抬了抬下巴。转瞬又突然眯起眸子，笑嘻嘻地凑近对方面孔：“司总监，那你要不看看我呗？我晚上有空。”  
抛出的不着边际的话，让季肖冰一时间没跟上水瓶座的思维，高瀚宇趁机伸首从对方口中咬下了一半的果肉，迅速咀嚼两口入喉，顺势舔了舔残留唇上的汁并一脸得逞地看着他。有些性感的小动作让季肖冰耳根一热，手上却毫不客气地掐起对方小臂上的一块肉，轻轻一拧：“啧，好好看你的电视剧。”说罢转头便不再瞧他，然而嘴角不自觉翘起的脸在屏幕色光的映衬下更显温柔。恋人对于问题的逃避让高瀚宇有些不依不挠，执着地继续着有些莫名其妙的话题：“哦，可能司总监不记得前两天是和谁上床了，是不是年纪大了记性不太好啊？”听到直言不讳的骚话，季肖冰脸上的表情终于挂不住了，随手抄起身后的靠垫往高瀚宇脸上砸去：“我靠，你给我闭嘴。”不过那垫子被眼疾手快地一把夺下，脸上幸免于难的高瀚宇抓过靠垫往自个儿身后一甩，欺身上前抱着季肖冰就往沙发的一边倒，一只手还习惯性地护住他的头颈。为了不让身下的人有机会起身，高瀚宇一条腿挤进了对方双腿之间，另一条抬起膝盖点在了季肖冰的胸口上。“不记得没事儿，我还记得。我们来复习一下吧司总监。”最后三个字被有意无意地加上了重音，仿佛是要提醒季肖冰现在自己的身份。然而被压制住的年长恋人显然不吃他这套，抬起腿就往高瀚宇身上招呼，嘴里还强着：“下去。你搞什么玩意儿你！”眼疾腿快的某人一把抓住了那条不安分的腿，自己膝盖从季肖冰身上退了下来，大腿岔开，用盆骨和折起的膝盖牢牢地把两条细长的腿卡成M字，手上灵活地解开了包裹着这双腿的睡裤系带，麻溜地扒了下来。下身猝不及防地暴露在空气中，让季肖冰有些起鸡皮疙瘩，他缩了缩腿，企图更靠近些上半身的布料，这个举动让他的屁股对着高瀚宇大敞门户。还未勃起的阴茎软软地垂在不算浓密的阴毛里，季肖冰的体毛不算旺盛，荧幕里发出的冷光镀在他一条赤裸的腿上，称得皮肤更加白皙光滑。高瀚宇的下腹已经有些蠢蠢欲动，但他今日不打算很快地提枪上人，一边脱去了对方身上那件碍眼的老头衫，一边嘴里蹦着下流的言语：“搞你啊，司总监。上司上司，说得就是上你啊。”说这话的高瀚宇语气神态都变了人似的，显得有些凶狠，令人发怵。见自家小狼狗决心要把游戏玩到底，季肖冰也有些急了：“哪儿想出来玩法，瀚羽你别闹了。”  
高瀚宇充耳不闻，一口咬在了对方因说话而上下滚动的喉结处，季肖冰因吃痛蹦了句脏话：“你他妈的轻点。”闻言，牙齿还在研磨脖子上柔嫩皮肤的高瀚宇抬起了头，从季肖冰的角度看去，狭长的双眼直勾勾地盯着他，眼里充满着欲望和不怀好意。一瞬间，自己有种在被陌生人强奸的错觉，他不习惯地想要逃避充满攻击的眼神，下巴却被一只手箍住给转了回来：“司总监这么有修养的一个人说脏话可不好。”他抬了抬上半身，俯下时咬住了季肖冰的口，一别于往日的口舌相交，高瀚宇用牙齿扯起了点对方的嘴唇，送进自己的口里舔弄，反复地拉扯让季肖冰这部分的下唇看上去红得快要出血，格外可怜。好不容易松开了口，高瀚宇又把舌头伸进了对方口腔，放肆搅动，有些架不住这番动作的口水从季肖冰的嘴角留下，又被高瀚宇用舌头舔掉。一番激烈唇齿相戈，让季肖冰削瘦的身体随着急促的呼吸不住地起伏，胸膛薄薄的皮肤下透着肋骨的形状。他的脑海里早已抛开了制止高瀚宇这么玩的想法，由于平日里的聚少离多，刚才露骨的举动撕开了季肖冰内心压抑的渴望。他费力抬起了身子，把齿印留在了高瀚宇的锁骨上，吮吸着饱满的肌肉，由于刚才的动作使高瀚宇的皮肤表层冒出了一层薄汗，细密的汗液让季肖冰几度抓不住身上之人的双臂，他只好用手牢牢地挂住他的后背。“司总监可真热情。”恋人的回应让高瀚宇情难自已，小心地让季肖冰躺回去时候，双手抄起对方薄韧的腰把它拉向自己，并在乳房的软肉上，凹陷的腹部都留下了斑驳的吻痕。每一次的热吻落下，都让季肖冰止不住地发出喘叫，他扭动着身子，手指插在了高瀚宇柔软的发丝间，不自觉地让肉体更靠近他湿润的嘴唇。斑斑点点的身体泛着水光，被托起的腰形成了一个完美的弧形，屁股上的软肉晃动着，似是有些欲求不满。  
满足了自己的口舌之欲，高瀚宇迫不及待地想要安抚自己翘得老高的下半身。他脱去被汗水浸湿的T恤，扯下黏在腿上的睡裤，硬挺的阴茎昂扬地抖动了两下，龟头上已分泌出一些透明的液体。他握着自己的茎身胡乱地撸动了两下，然后有些坏心眼地用龟头擦过季肖冰的大腿根部，敏感的内侧让身下的人想要不由自主地收拢了双腿，然而臀部被猛然抬起让两条腿顺着自由引力向两处垂落而下。高瀚宇细心地往季肖冰的下腰处塞了个垫子，一手握着他一边的纤细脚踝，把笔直的双腿掰到最大限度，这样很容易就能看到暴露在空气中的后穴，浅褐色的褶皱在凉意的刺激下收缩个不停，穴口被火热潮湿的龟头不经意地扫过一次又一次。季肖冰难耐地咬着牙：“你在磨叽什么，快进来。”看着身下的人皱着眉，臀部往自己的腹股沟耸动着，高瀚宇笑道：“司总监平时看着那么正经，没想到浪得可以。和我家男朋友有得一拼，就是不知道里面能不能让我爽到。”自己的角色被拿来和自己比较，季肖冰隐隐有些不爽：“去你的，高瀚宇你到底做不做。”  
“啧，司总监别心急。”指腹带茧的手摸上了季肖冰翘挺的阴茎，缓缓摸着上面的每一处褶皱。熟悉的触感和熟练的手法让季肖冰很快败下阵来，下半身的快感挤走了仅存的理智。微润的眼眶注视着自己的阴茎被别人的手抚摸着，那只手还有着自己贪恋的温度，整个人都开始飘飘欲仙，嘴里吐露着意味不明的吟叫。“司总监，你下面都湿得不行了，是不是想让我插进去。”淫乱的语句从高瀚宇的嘴里跑出来，让整个客厅的气氛都开始骚动起来，电视里的声音就像是围观群众的窃窃私语，让季肖冰有种被暗处许多双眼睛看着做爱的错觉。被撞见隐秘之事的羞愤感和体内极度渴望恋人填满自己的兴奋，矛盾的情绪碰撞出最热烈的情欲，脸色涨得通红的季肖冰哑着嗓子叫到：“进来，快一点，进……”话音未落，粗大的阴茎长驱直入，撑开了季肖冰的身体。两个人同时发出了一声餍足的长叹，不等身下的人适应，高瀚宇便以不容置疑的力道撞着被扩张开的穴口。阴囊打在屁股上啪啪作响，粗长的物件挤开着发烫还在分泌着液体的直肠。下半身被异物捅开的快感，让季肖冰像抓救命稻草般地绞着覆盖在沙发上的织物，屁股紧紧夹着那根东西，不让它退出一丝一毫。“你咬得我好紧，司总监。”高瀚宇一边大力搅动，一边用淫语鼓动着季肖冰身体里的热情。不一会儿，他感觉到了包裹着自己阴茎的内壁开始更为频繁地抽动着，而脑子早就已被烧成一团浆糊的年长恋人嘴里只剩下胡乱的话音：“哥哥，嗯……嗯……爽……”眼神溃散地看着天花板上转换着的光线，半张淌着泪水的脸被混乱的色块切割得格外色情。  
熟悉地找到那处敏感的，高瀚宇原本还算有规律的撞击瞬间切换为凶狠的捅破，把季肖冰汗湿的双腿搭在自己的肩上，双手紧紧嵌在突起的胯骨上，收紧手臂把身下人的身体往自己方向拖拽。灭顶的快感让季肖冰几乎要昏厥，他弓起身子，抱住浑身湿透的高瀚宇，过于用力的手指甚至抓破了他的背。可正值兴头的两人完全没有察觉到，喘叫声和肉体碰击的声音掺杂在一块儿，偶尔还伴随着沙发的吱呀声，两个人就伴随着这淫靡的乐章接吻抚摸。季肖冰的阴茎摩擦着高瀚宇的腹部，下身被抽插着的穴口不断冒出黏腻的液体，润滑着高瀚宇的茎身。高瀚宇则放开胯部住季肖冰的臀肉，时不时地拍打揉捏，好让对方更多地收缩内壁。  
“我想射了…嗯……”高瀚宇的嗓子里发出有些粗糙的声音，却是狠狠扎着季肖冰的神经。他用力抱住对方，断断续续地说道：“叫…我……”意会的恋人改口喊出了令他安心的称号：“哥哥…一起……”  
“嗯……”微凉的精液如数喷在了季肖冰的深处，而季肖冰浓浓的情液全撒在了高瀚宇引以为傲的腹肌上。  
激烈的性爱告一段落，季肖冰安静地匍匐在对方的身上，体味着事后的余韵。听了好一会儿沉稳的心跳声后，他翻身爬起来，从茶几下摸出一包烟：“抽吗？”  
“嗯。”  
两股袅袅的轻烟升起，散在空气中，恢复了些许理智的高瀚宇套上衣服老老实实地开始帮恋人清理着下身，一时的玩心大起让自己做得猛了一些，也不知道季肖冰哪天会因这事而挖坑让自己往里跳。小心翼翼地抬眼看了看自家恋人，除了些许疲惫之意，倒无有任何不快，悬着的心顿时落下了一半。  
一烟将尽，季肖冰才开口：“靠，腰都快断了，悠着点不会啊你。你这都哪学来的玩法……”  
“嘿嘿，这不微博上你粉丝都嚷着要上司吗？那我就实际操作一下咯……”  
“……”


End file.
